creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Abstractor
Quotes "For a second there I thought you actually caused me pain...Pity" "Please don't kill yourself, the nights still so young" "I'm looking for a painter...have you seen one" "Don't forsake your humanity" "People have told me I'm sick, that I've got a disease. But I like the disease" "Why are you running boy, you better be planning something painful for me otherwise it'll be a long death for you" "Serena...If that child of yours ends up being to much to handle. You are welcome to leave my services" "You best hope that I die this time. Because I'm not giving you a second chance, kid" Description Emrick - Emrick wears a long black coat that passes down past his knees. A dark grey undershirt and black jeans with think boots. A revolver and pouch on his belt and a harness on his back that holds for daggers each colour coded (black, green, white, red). He had long black hair tied back in a tight ponytail, icy blue eyes and pale skin. But when in his demonic form his eyes turn black and seem to hollow you like a black hole while his ears sharped and his teeth turn into fangs. Agramon - Agramon is usually shrouded in black mist concealing her body when she isn't inside of Emrick's body. When she allows herself to be seen she takes on her true form. She has long black hair and crimson horns on her head. Red eyes and pale skin. She wears a tight black dress, black leggings and boots. It is believed that she hides a tail in her dress, but only she and Emrick know that for sure. Personality Emrick - Emrick is rather calm and collected. He rarely ever lets out emotion and always speaks in a bored tone. But when he is fighting he has been known to laugh uncontrollably and make crude remarks whenever he can. Agramon - Agramon is kind to those who she sees as a friend. But sees Emrick as her only true friend and will do anything for him despite the fact that she's a Demon. When in battle though she is calm and usually only supplies Emrick with the powers rather than actually using them. Story Emrick Contender tracked down his newest prey, Casey Singer, Murderer and self-proclaimed Creepypasta. Emrick followed her through the woods and was quickly noticed by Casey who stole his gun off him and shot him dead. But Emrick rose from the dead and played with her mind forcing Casey to tell him the location of the Creepypasta Mansion. After being shown her repressed memories, Casey took her own life by shooting herself in the head with Emrick's gun. But Emrick consumed her soul forcing her to stay by him and she finally told him how to find the mansion. First Emrick needed to find the Bloodypainter who she knew the location of. After that, all he needed to do was hang around until Judge Angel popped up who was always shortly followed by Nurse Ann and when he found her he would find the mansion. Emrick walked off with Agramon urging Casey to come along otherwise she'll vanish and be unseen. Now Emrick is looking for the Bloodypainter. And who knows what he'll do to him when he finds him. Relationships Serien - Serien was Emricks wife back in 1867 and soon had a son who they called Johnny. It is said that Emrick was more chipper and made the best out of a sad situation just to make her happy. She was always loving towards him but at first kept her distance due to a certain disease that get passed down from her brother. Johnny - Being Emricks son, he was loved and adored by his father and mother alike. Emrick saw him as his pride and joy as well as being one of the only reasons for him to stay alive other than his wife. Agramon - Agramon has been with Emrick for over 75 years and in that time they have grown to like each other. Originally Agramon was cruel and insensitive to pain and suffering, but soon started to gain more emotion by being with Emrick for so long. Emrick was an emotionless vessel who knew only how to kill, but after she gained feeling for him and his well being she helped bring him back from his sociopathic state. Despite Emricks wish to die, Agramon goes against his wish in order to stay with him a little longer. Wicked - Walter has always been someone who Emrick was wary of. He never liked working with him or asking for his help with hunting or needed drugs. But Walters constant help and flawless track record always makes Emrick come back for his help. Emrick doesn't want to kill him because he knows Walter will only time how long it'll take for him to die. [[Enigma|'Enigma']] - Emrick knows that she's looking for him and he has the memories of her from one of his predecessors. He would like to meet her but he is unaware if she is friend or foe. Eyeless Demon - Emrick first met Serena''' when she tried to kill him, but she was quickly defeated due to his superior abilities and experience. Now she is his Proxy of sorts. He knows that she is one of his familiars, but he calls her a Proxy because he doesn't think she would like to be called that. He is somewhat protective of her and has noted the similarities with his wife. But that doesn't mean he isn't cruel to her in his own way due to him giving her advice and training techniques which he teaches her. And after he found out she was pregnant he gained a habit of sending her on long missions with a low risk rate to keep her away from the people he's hunting. '''Lucifer - Since Agramon is a demon and they have been together for so long, Emrick has come in contact with many higher beings, including Lucifer. But Emrick bowed his head to him stating that he is the closest thing to family he has left and will go his Lucifer's side if called. Emrick has been a friend to Lucifer and even learned the truth of Heaven and Hells conflict and was told that if he ever gets the chance, to kill Zalgo he should take it. [[Zalgo|'Zalgo']] - Emrick has never met Zalgo in the flesh, but has heard and seen the influences of his power. But surprisingly Emrick is immune to Zalgo's powers and influences. But Emrick has stated that he will kill him when he gets the chance to, despite Zalgo possibly being the only one capable of killing him. C.A.P.S - Abstractor first heard about C.A.P.S during the 1980s when he invaded and mind of a poltergeist, and since he found them he has been a ally to them. He will often take missions that are to dangerous for them, and will also capture dangerous people and creatures. But some of the people that he want to hunt down are also allies with C.A.P.S and some of his own allies are enemies with C.A.P.S, so the organisation doesn't really trust him. The Gifted Curse The Gifted Curse is what Emrick's immortality is called. He wasn't born with it, he was given it by Serien (Wife) when she was murdered. It acts like an adapting immune system that will be immune to a version of dying once it has been passed onto another person. For example. If one of the previous owners was stabbed to death and it was passed onto someone else, the new host would never be able to die from being stabbed. Now that has been multiplied by the thousands of people that it has been with and they thousands of ways it has died. Making Emrick almost practically un-killable and the few ways he can die are either overcomplicated or something you wouldn't expect. The Gifted Curse can't be passed on by blood or a pact. It isn't even determined by the current holder either. The person who receives the Gifted Curse is the person who loved the past holder the most. And all the memories and experiences of all the past holders are passed on as well giving the next holder thousands of years of memories and experiences. The Gifted Curse has a strange ability that most of its users find humorous. Whoever has the Gifted Curse has he ability to kill anything as if it were normal human. No matter its species, primordial power or pure invincibility, the Gifted Curse will kill it as if a normal human. This has come in handy for its users to they don't need to make or buy specific tools and learn certain magics to kill one creature. Known Predecessors (There are thousands of people who have had the Cursed Gift. But here are the ones who are important or add lore to the character) Cain - When Cain murdered his brother Abel, he was cursed with Immortality by God to walk the earth for the rest of eternity and was the first ever Immortal. And he's still alive today, due to the Cursed Gift being Cain's Immortality forming a splinter of itself to preserve itself if its host were to ever die. Mikya - Mikya was one of the first followers of Cains teachings and worshipped him like a god, so when Cain died for the first time his Immortality splintered into Mikya making her the first true holder of the Cursed Gift. She later died of old age. Kaligain - Kaligain was one of Cains many decedents and he gained the Cursed Gift from the 13th holder. Luckily for him one of the predecessors before him drowned to death so when the flood came he outlasted it and later had many children with some other survivors spreading Cain's bloodline through the population. He later died by burning to death. Jagril - Jagril was the 174th holder of the Cursed Gift and the only one to ever fight in the Moon Shadow war. He fought alongside Cain and several other gifted humans like Enigma to stop the war as quickly as possible. He was later slain by a Angel who turned him into stone. Heither - Heither was the 1045th holder of the Cursed Gift from 1028 and 1283 and was one of the many that held the power to try and kill those who sought to corrupt the living world. He was one of many to meat Lucifer and other celestial beings, but he was the only one to ever meet Zalgo and attack him. But he as killed by Zalgo by being ripped in half. Serian - Serian was the 1058th holder of the Cursed Gift in between 1692 and 1867 and unlike most of the past holders didn't use it to hunt creatures or spread Cains bloodline. She used it to live a very long and happy life. She got married to Emrick and had a child with him. She was later killed by being decapitated. Emrick - Emrick is the current holder of the Cursed Gift and uses it to his fullest extent by hunting and killing the last remainders of the Cain Bloodline which most Creepypastas spawn from. He has hunted many down and prevented many Creepypastas from being created by either preventing the transformation by stopping the chain of events that would lead them to becoming Creepypastas or simply killing everyone. Cain's Bloodline Cain's bloodline is full of corruption and bad luck which usually lead to his decedents becoming murderers. All those who possess his blood in their veins usually have a blunt or often cruel way of thinking which can often lead to catastrophic and unlucky choices. All of his decedents are cursed with bad luck which can lead to an early death or unfortunate event, but those who the blood runs thickest they are commonly given tendencies that often lead them to killing just like their ancestor. And the most unlucky usually turn into Creepypastas. The CreepyPastas' that spawn from Cain's line are often the most powerful by either being impossibly durable causing them to survive the most fatal wounds or giving them a special ability, like a connection with and angels sword or being an extremely strong poltergeist. These can vary oh how much of Cain's blood runs in their veins. But not all CreepyPastas' have spawned from Cain's line, only the stronger and most chaotic ones do. Achievements * Survived being decapitated on many times. * Killing Jack the Ripper. * Prevented many Poltergeists from being born. * Killing the Zodiac Killer. * Learning occult magic. * Converting Eyeless Demon into his Proxy. Facts * Emrick was born on April 4th 1844 making him 173 years old, but he looks 27. * Agramon is the Demon of fear. * Emrick uses an old western revolver and several combat knives. * Agramon isn't the source of Emrick's immortality, but is the source of his other abilities. * Emrick and Agramon have been together for so long that their personalities have bled into each other making Emrick more like a Demon and Agramon like a Human. * Emrick and Agramon made a pact in 1938. * Agramon has stated that Emrick will be welcomed into Hell as a legend and that she wants to be his wife when he dies. * Despite the fact that Emrick only acts out emotion rather than feel them, he does feel affection for Agramon. * His creator is JesterFuzura * He has over 150 ghost familiars, 4 demon familiars and 1 angel familiar. * Emrick and Agramon have been known to let some Creepypastas go if they find them sympathetic or righteous in their actions. * Emrick is allies with C.A.P.S, but he will often go against their rules or wisdom due to him having experience. Theme Song Ready To Die - Andrew W.K Category:OC Category:Male Category:Killer Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Immortal Category:Possessed Category:Overpowered Category:Anti-Hero Category:Operator